fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
The Dumbest of the Dumb
The Dumbest of the Dumb is a ''Yu-Gi-Oh! GX'' one-shot written by Psychid (Psychid45 on the Wiki). General Information *'Title:' The Dumbest of the Dumb *'Author(s):' Psychid *'Genre(s):' Humor/Friendship *'Date of Publication:' July 18, 2007 *'Story Rating:' K+ *'Status:' Complete Characters (In Order of Appearance) *Jaden Yuki *Atticus Rhodes *Syrus Truesdale *Zane Truesdale *Chazz Princeton (Mentioned only) *Vellian Crowler Storyline The story begins at Duel Academy. Jaden and Atticus are sitting on a hill, looking at the sunset. As they are doing this, an interesting topic is brought up: is Jaden the dumb one, or is Atticus? The mild disagreement as to who is the "dumb one" starts to get worse as they eventually fight with each other. Atticus taunts Jaden by calling him a "genius", while Jaden does the same thing by calling him a "respected person" (he also calls him "Fatticus" at one point). Not bearing the taunts any longer, both end their friendship and walk away in anger. The next day, at the Slifer Red Dorm, Syrus tries to comfort Jaden about yesterday's fight, and suggests that he proves his stupidity to Atticus. The same thing happens at the Obelisk Blue Dorm, where Zane gives Atticus the suggestion that he proves his own stupidity to Jaden. Some time later, the two confront each other, and continue to argue about who is really the dumber of the two. The argument is cut short when Chazz yells at them by telling the "two BEEPS to be quiet". Eventually, they decide to ask "Mrs. Crowler" (Vellian Crowler) to help them determine who is the dumbest of the two. After another argument--and one ended this time by Crowler--he tells them they are both idiots, and the ending sequence suddenly appears. In response, Jaden tells the author that "they're not done here", thus returning to the story at hand. Crowler then decides to give both students a sequence of tasks that are very simple to accomplish (yet they fail anyway, which is the whole point). The first test is to answer simple first-grade questions, and get as many wrong as possible. Jaden gets negative fifty points on his test, while Atticus gets negative fifty-one, thus making him succeed in the first task. The second task involves Jaden and Atticus trying to get a banana out of their reach, using nothing but a box placed before them. Atticus gets the banana down by repeatedly throwing the box at it; he completes the task in six minutes and fifteen seconds. Jaden gets the banana by repeatedly hitting his own head against the wall; he completes the task in ten minutes and nineteen seconds. Since the banana must be gotten in the longest amount of time, Jaden succeeds in the second task. Seeing that it is a tie, Crowler decides to do a tiebreaker... through a wrestling match. During the match, Atticus fights Jaden by tickling him, while Jaden counterattacks by giving him nasty spankings. As the fighting continues, sudden flashbacks hit them, one of them including the two of them participating in a ridiculous activity involving them flushing the school's toilets and splashing in the toilet water. Heartwarmed by these flashbacks, the two forgive each other by kissing. Afterwards, the story officially ends by having the two of them walk off into the sunset. Reception As with his earlier stories, this one welcomed positive reviews. Coco Gash Jirachi's review involves the reader to scroll down, only see the sentence: "I LOVE YOU! THIS WAS AWESOME!" She even warns him about it "not being a flame". MidsummerNiteDreamer found it to be "totally crack and but excellent". Itoe Fujiwara found it to be "awkwardly stupid". The story itself has 752 hits, 11 favorites, and 1 alert. It is not added to any communities on FanFiction.Net as of yet. External Links *The Dumbest of the Dumb on FanFiction.Net *Reviews for The Dumbest of the Dumb on FanFiction.Net Category:Fan Fiction Category:Psychid